The Rogues and The Charmers
by G-Baby8991
Summary: Twin sisters, Lycaenion and Julianna, fight to protect their family at all costs in this new life of theirs. Lyecaenion/Fenris, Julianna/Sebastian.
1. Chapter 1

**G-Baby8991: This is our first DA fic so be nice. We wanted to start this fic because we both love the game and I wanted to write a fic about it that is totally awesome.****  
****iStoleUrPantz: No, I never said I wanted to write it. You just kinda forced it upon me.****  
****G-Baby8991: Did not****  
****iStoleUrPantz: Did too.****  
****G-Baby8991: Whatever. You love Sebastian and you know it.****  
****iStoleUrPantz: Yes, this is true, mmm love me them Scottish Princes. Plus you already took Fenris. Bitch.****  
****G-Baby8991: Whatever let's just get on with the story. Oh yeah iStoleUrPantz is the rogue named Julianna and I am the rogue named Lycaenion (lye-KAY-nee-on)… just so you know and won't get confused.**

**We do not Bioware, Dragon Age 2, or any of the characters except the ones we make up.**  
-

Twin sisters Lycaenion and Juliannaran as fast as they could, while being watchful for darkspawn as their family followed them, searching for safety. Lycaenion looked back to see her mother fall to her knees and 3 or 4 damned darkspawn catching up with her. Thankfully the youngest of the sisters threw a wall of flame at the blasted things before they got Leandra. Lycaenion cut through one. Their only brother Carver cut through the others since they were closer to him then they were to Lycaenion and Julianna. Bethany pulled their mother up to her feet.

"I think that's all of them," Carver said with relief.

"For the moment." Bethany worriedly responded.

"Maker save us! We've lost it all! Everything your father and I built." Their mother sobbed.

"At least we're still alive. That's no small feat." Julianna tried to lighten the mood and comfort their sobbing mother. It seemed to help.

Lycaenion watched expressionlessly. Even as a baby she watched everything expressionlessly yet there was always a look in her eyes that reminds one of a predator watching its prey.

"Yes. You're right." Mother tried to assure herself.

"We should have run sooner. Why did we wait so long?" Bethany asked, an accusing tone in her voice.

"Why are you looking at us? We've been running since Ostagar!" Carver referred to his older twin sisters and himself.

"Not to interrupt. But the blight is not going to while we stand here pointing fingers," Julianna looked behind her at the wall of fire that barely contained the darkspawn trying to get to them.

"Are you two insane? If we stand around we'll die!" Lycaenion put on an angered face yet inside she was worried for her family. She hated talking to people, even her own family. Except Julianna of course. She was the only one Lycaenion could talk to. She also hated sitting around.

"Please listen to your sisters," Their mother pleaded.

"Then let's go. Lead on," Carver gestured towards them.

They trekked on, every now and then killing a few darkspawn. The twins' dog, Snuggles, followed them loyally. The Mabari hound was extremely loyal yet he was only loyal to the twins and wouldn't follow anyone else. As they went they looted dead refugees and now dead darkspawn. Lycaenion took a Weathered Bow and handed it silently to Julianna. Julianna took it and replaced her old one with this somewhat newer one. Julianna went to another body and found a Hunter's Skinning Knife and casually slipped one very old dagger out of one of Lycaenion's sheaths and slipped the new knife into the old sheathe. If anybody else were to do that, Lycaenion would probably put a dagger through them or hurt them badly.

They trekked a little longer before Bethany stopped them.

"Wait. Where are we going?" Bethany asked.

"Away from the darkspawn. Where else?" Carver answered like it was the simplest answer in the world.

"And then where? We can't just wander, aimlessly," Bethany responded.

"So long as we wander aimlessly away from the horde I'm happy," Julianna reasoned to Bethany. At that moment their first priority was to get to safety. Lycaenion gave a little smirk at Jules' answer. Jules was getting tired of explaining things to their mother and sister and Lycaenion could see it.

"We can go to Kirkwall," Mother bursts out all of a sudden.

"What? Why would we go there?" Confused by Mother's outburst, this was Lycaenion's only response.

"There's a lot of templars in Kirkwall mother," Bethany warned Mother.

"I know that. But we still have family there," Mother tried to rationalize with her. After a pause, "And an estate."

"We need to get Gwaren and take a ship," Bethany sighed in defeat.

"If we survive that long. I'll just be happy to get out of here," Carver started to stride off. They were then surrounded by darkspawn and through the small horde they saw a red haired woman and a man fighting for their lives, stuck in the middle of a small horde themselves.

Once they finished with their one very small horde, they saw the man get struck down but the red haired woman protected him. Julianna shot Lycaenion a knowing glance, and the two ran to help. Lycaenion shot herself into the middle of the herd of dead things and started tearing the things apart with her blades. Julianna kept her distance and used her accuracy to her advantage shooting at the evil beings coming at her twin sister in her blind spot. Lycaenion was thankful for it. She had only one blind spot, but thats all it took to get her killed. She was lucky to have such a thoughtful twin. After all the chaos was over the family approached the redhead and the man on the ground who appeared to be her husband. Lycaenion realised he was a templar and instantly her guard went up. She shot a look to her twin and went to stand defensively by Bethany.

"Wesley stop squirming, you'll make it worse." the redhead said. Lycaenion was thinking the same thing that Julianna was: What the hell are they going to try to do to Bethany? Lycaenion watched the couple cautiously yet, as usual, expressionlessly. Lycaenion didn't have to look at her sister to know she was eyeing the couple just as cautiously and guarded as she was. Julianna was the first of the group to approach the two. Carver knowingly took Julianna's place and stood in front of Bethany.

"And you are who exactly?" Julianna said walking to stand beside her twin sister who had already taken a protective stance, ready to pounce at any moment if they decided to do something stupid.

"Apostate, keep your distance," Wesley warned looking at Bethany.

"Well, the maker has a sense of humor. Huh. Darkspawn and now a templar. I thought they all abandoned Lothering." Bethany responded.

"Darkspawn are clear in their intent. But a mage is always unknown. The order dictates," Wesley practically spat at Bethany. Lycaenion stepped forward even further protectively.

"Wesley," the red head reprimanded him with his own name.

"That woman is an apostate. The order dictates." He argued with the woman and stepped closer to Bethany. Julianna stepped towards him and looked him in the eye, and gave a staredown. It wasn't as scary as a Lycaenion stare down but it would do.

"Dear, they saved us. The Maker understands," the red head reasoned with him and he stepped back.

"I am Aveline Vallen. This is my husband, Ser Wesley. We can hate each other when we are safe from the horde," Aveline kept the peace.

"The wrath of the templars is terrible indeed," Julianna watched in amusement.

"More so their wives but as long as there is a greater danger you and I have an Accord," Wesley said with amusement.

"Thank you Wesley. For now we move with you. The north is cut off. We barely escaped the main body of the horde," Aveline informed them.

"Then were trapped. The Wilds are to the south and that's no way out," Carver frustratedly yelled.

"We're not running straight into the horde, we go south," Lycaenion walked past everybody and started heading in that very direction leaving everybody else to follow her. The road was clear for a while until more showed up. Julianna let out a groan. This was really getting old, she couldn't wait to get to Kirkwall. Lycaenion on the other hand loved to fight. Hand-to-Hand, Weapons, Prison rules, you name it. Lycaenion kept her grin in when more showed up. She kept her expression tame and quickly went on these evil bastards. As she fought she recalled a few times when Jules would pull her from bar fights she had started.

After the evil had passed they made it to a clearing.

"Is it a joke to hope that, that was the last of them?" Julianna asked running a bloody hand through her hair then putting on a disgusted face realizing what she had done. Lycaenion scoffed and chuckled a little at her sister. "Its about as likely as me finding a million sovereigns here, or me wearing a dress."

After a minute Julianna laughed at the image of her sister in a dress. Her sister may be beautiful just like her but she sure didn't act like a girl. They all heard the monsters in the distance. "Maker!" Julianna groaned and pulled her bow up, shooting everything that posed as a threat. Lycaenion was cautious this time because of the amount that was spewing from the various roads leading off into the distance. She used moves Backstab and Stealth while also using Miasmic danger was getting worse. It seemed like there was no end, until a noise made everyone turn around. While they were fighting Carver had fallen at the hands of an ogre. There was a dragon at the edge of a cliff above and behind them. It swooped down, taking out all the darkspawn with it. The little rag-tag group watched in awe and horror. The dragon landed and formed into an older woman with yellow eyes. She walked, more like stalked, towards them.

"We never used to get visitors to the Wilds. Now it seems they come in hordes. If you are trying to escape the horde you should know you are going in the wrong direction," the woman laughed at her own joke and looked at them curiously.

"Were trying to get to Kirkwall," Bethany said.

"Kirkwall? My, that is quite the journey you have planned," she said.

"Where did you learn how to turn into a dragon?" Lycaenion asked the woman cautiously.

"Maybe I am a dragon. Count yourself lucky. The smell of burning darkspawn does nothing for the appetite," responded the woman, still amused. "I saw a most curious sight. An ogre vanquished. Who could perform such a feat? But now my curiosity is sated." She made as if to leave.

"Wait. You can't just leave us here," Bethany cried out.

"Can I not? Is it fate or chance? I can never decide," She said. She looked at the twins who were standing right next to each other. "Hurtled into the chaos you fight and the world will shake before you. I will help you."

"What's the catch?" Julianna asked.

"Everything is a catch. Life is a catch. I suggest you catch it while you can. But I will need you to do something for me and I will take you to Gwaren."

"What are we gonna ride on the back of a dragon?" Lycaenion scoffed. "What is it you need me to do?"

"I don't know about this, Kany. I don't even know what she is," Bethany said to Lycaenion.

"I know what she is. She's a witch of the wilds," Aveline said. Lycaenion looked back and saw that Wesley had fallen.

"Some call me that. Also Flemeth, Ashibelinar, an old hag who talks too much. Take this amulet and give it the keeper of the dalish camp outside of Kirkwall." She handed it to Lycaenion who in turn put it in her pack.

"Now one more thing to deal with before I take you to Gwaren," Flemeth said and looked at Wesley.

It turned out that he was suffering from the blight and was asking to be killed. it was quickly decided that Lycaenion would do it because Julianna couldn't imagine taking an innocent life and Aveline was too emotional to do it. Once it was done they were suddenly in Gwaren and in the cargo hold of a ship.

"Certainly wasn't expecting that," Julianna said.

**G-Baby8991- Please review. Good or bad, we don't care, as long as we get them. Oh and feel free to critique us and tell us what we did wrong.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

G-Baby8991: Heys... We got bored and wrote another chapter.  
iStoleUrPant: No I didn't get bored, you got bored. I was perfectly content until you came and disrupted my zen by saying we were writing another chapter right then.  
G-Baby8991: Why do you always blame me for everything when you're cranky?!  
iStoleUrPantz: Cuz you make it so easy. Now get on with the story so I can go back to zenness. Is zenness a word? Huh...

* * *

The boat trip to Kirkwall was less than pleasant. There were vermin, illness and not to mention Bethany's complaining the entire way there. After 2 days of this Julianna decided to strictly stay where Lycaenion was staying, which happened to be away from there little rag tag family/group. The two sisters sat with one another throughout the remainder of the trip.  
Julianna dozed off and soon she awoke to Lycaenion shaking her awake. They were in Kirkwall.  
Kirkwall was very different than what they were used to. It was lacking green and life. The only places you saw plants were in Hightown. The siblings ended up having to work for a year for a smuggler named Athenril. Lycaenion could care less what kind of work they did but Julianna tended to refrain from illegal activity which was hard to do in Low Town. As the twins were were working their usual cases around Kirkwall they met a dwarf named Varric who turned out to be very helpful. They were staying with a very despicable and cowardly uncle of theirs named Gamlen. They ended up getting quite a few companions who went on adventures, as some may call it.

First there was Varric of course. The funny and sarcastic rogue dwarf who was also a writer on the sidelines. He told stories of the twins that were based on truth but he exaggerated quite a lot. He cracked jokes at every moment to crack tension. He surprised them all by becoming the second person ever to make a Lycaenion grin appear. He also knew she was not a hard or cold. He caught her and Isabella once slipping coins into the hands of starving and homeless children.  
Which brings us to the second companion they obtained. Isabella. A former pirate with an amazing sense of humor. This woman seemed to always have one thing on her mind. Sex. It was ridiculous how many dirty jokes she made. Lycaenion didn't mind and Julianna laughed her ass off every single time. She ended up being one of Lycaenion's best friends along with her sister and Varric...occasionally.

Now here is where the story gets interesting. It all began when the sisters got a letter. The letter was from a contact of Varric's named Anso. He was also a dwarf. He had a job for them. The sisters went to pick up two of their companions for this job. Lycaenion didn't want Aveline going so they were left with Isabela and Varric going with met at night in Low Town, or as Varric calls it: "The spiked nail district" or something resembling that statement. The girls met with Anso. Anso was a very nervous dwarf but eventually they got out of him that some of his cargo had been stolen. It also turned out to be lyrium and in the Alienage. They immediately set off.

When they got to that particular house they threw caution to the wind and burst through and dealt with the thieves quickly.

"Didn't he say to find a chest?" Julianna asked.

"Yep. I believe so," Isabela answered hardly answered anything anymore. She really didn't like the city. She preferred being in the woods. There was a reason Varric nicknamed her Wolf. Julianna was nicknamed Fox or Sly Fox for her ability to adapt and trick people into believing things.

Lycaenion had already found the box while they were talking. She stormed back into the room with a very pissed off look in her eyes.  
"Who sent us here?" She growled out, looking very much like what she was named and nicknamed after.

"What do you mean?" Julianna asked shooting a confused look at her sister.

"Its damned thing is empty." Lycaenion belted out.

"We've been set up? This whole thing is a diversion?" Jules asked.

"Guess we're about to find out." Lycaenion said leading the group outside of the house where they were greeted by a pack of slavers.

They circled them.

"You're not the elf." A woman who appeared in charge said looking confused.

"The orders were to kill whoever enters the house," a soldier hissed at her. The woman nodded and the slavers descended upon them. A small battle broke out in the Alienage. It was the dead of night. Nobody would help.

They finished the slavers easily. Lycaenion had taken a knife to the stomach but it hadn't hit anything important and she was walking like it was nothing.

"That girl has a pain threshold beyond belief. How does she do it, Fox?" Varric exclaimed to Julianna.

"She's like that too, you just don't see her getting hurt as often because shes careful unlike me," Lycaenion responded instead of Julianna.

"Wow, She-Wolf. I think that's the longest sentence I have ever heard come out of your mouth." Varric teased. Though they couldn't see it, Lycaenion grinned as they walked to the steps even though anger burned behind her eyes still from being heard footsteps behind them. The group turned to the stairs, almost simultaneously, to see another slaver.

"Lieutenant, send the rest." The slaver yelled.

"Maker, where are they hiding them all!?" Julianna exclaimed. The lieutenant stumbled into their view choking on his own blood and he fell to the ground dead. An elf with very odd markings stepped out of the shadows and a heated somewhat conversation occurred which none of the group could follow until...

"You coming with me slave," the slaver yelled at the elf.

"I am no one's slave," the elf ground out before... could it be... his markings started to glow and he seemed to stick his hand into the mans chest and crush his heart.

"Alrighty then...that ends for an exciting night" Julianna said looking around the group.

"Who are you exactly?" Lycaenion asked. Lycaenion could tell he had something to do with them getting tricked.

"I apologize. When I asked Anso to create a distraction I didn't expect them to be so numerous," when Fenris spoke the word them he gestured towards the slave bodies.

"Well that clears some things up," Julianna said tucking her bow away. Lycaenion was now seriously pissed off and getting madder by the second. Julianna was behind Lycaenion and could feel the anger pouring off of her and Lycaenion shuddering with the effort of trying to keep her anger in.

"Oh, it's no big deal. This happens to us a lot actually...," Isabella trailed off. Isabela found unusually tall elf to be quite handsome. But she knew not to use her charm just yet because she didn't know all that much about him. Lycaenion would never admit it to the others, well maybe her sister, but she found the elf to be highly attractive.

"Impressive," the elf observed. "Let me introduce myself properly. My name is Fenris. These men were imperial bounty hunters seeking to retrieve a magister's lost property, namely myself. They were trying to lure me out into the open. Crude as their methods were, I could not face them alone. Thankfully Anso chose wisely."

"Well, I'm glad we helped you then. We would leave nobody in the hands of slavers. Right sister?" Julianna nudged Lycaenion in the spot where she had been stabbed. Lycaenion just shot her glare and reluctantly nodded in answer to the question.

"I must admit that I have met few people in my travels who feel that way," Fenris was surprised. He truly hadn't met that many people. They watched as he knelt down next to the body and started to rummage around saying a few things here and there. He asked them politely if they could assist him with confronting his old master. Everybody said yes except Lycaenion who just let her sister pull her along. He had told them to meet him at a mansion in High Town at midnight.

Lycaenion and Julianna made it there first. Fenris, Varric, and Isabela arrived about 30 minutes after. When they arrived they found what looked like a sleeping Lycaenion and a Julianna who was drawing with a stick on the ground with the blood and gore that was on Lycaenion's clothing and body. Julianna was hardly touched by the blood in the battle but Lycaenion was in the middle so of course she was covered in it. And because it was so hot and humid out it hadn't dried yet.

"Andraste's tits! Is Wolfy asleep?! I honestly didn't think sleep the girl slept, let alone close her eyes!" Varric exclaimed, honestly surprised. But once he thought about it he knew shouldn't have been surprised she was asleep. She had had circles under her eyes all week that were starting to look like bruises. To look like she had earlier today she must've not slept in a week and a half.

"Well, she's not anymore," Lycaenion retorted but for once there was no bite in her words. She sat up and looked at the group. She stood up and held out a hand to her sister to help her up. When Lycaenion pulled Julianna up she had to grit her teeth because of the pain in her side. Jules shot a look of concern at her sister before turning to the group.

"Everybody ready?" Julianna asked the group. Varric responded with a hilarious way of saying yes that made Lycaenion give a pained smile. Isabela made a dirty joke to say yes. Fenris just nodded.

"Hey sis. You wanted me?" Bethany jogged up to Julianna. Lycaenion stared at her in surprise.

"Yes. You will be joining the group tonight. Kany will be going home to patch up that wound and rest," Julianna informed not only Bethany but the rest of the group. Bethany looked like she was about to argue.

"Don't you dare argue with me girl. Kany would never admit it, but she is not in shape to battle. She hasn't slept in over two and a half weeks, hasn't eaten in one, and she has wounds out the ass, all just to make sure you, mother, and Gamlen get fed. The least you can do is switch places with her for one night," Julianna's voice slowly started rising. Varric and Isabela hadn't known it was that bad. They shot worried looks at each other.

"Fine," Bethany looked like she couldn't care less what happened to Lycaenion.

"Everything is fine you guys, no need to worry." Julianna said walking towards the group.

"Kan, you're going to go home and rest, patch that shit up while you're at it," said Julianna.

"Like hell I'm going to miss this fight, Jules you can't do this to me" Lycaenion said.

"The hell I can, look I'm the eldest by 3 minutes so get your ass home." Juliana said giving her sister a warning look.

"Fine," Lycaenion said "but only because this," she said gesturing to her wound, "is going to make me pass out." Julianna looked pleased with her sister as she trudged home.

"Alright everyone, no time for anymore waiting. Lets go in." Julianna said and the group followed her. The mansion looked ran-sacked. Before anyone could finish a thought or even start a sentence, shades began to crowd around the group. The team took them down easily, going through every door and hallway looking for Danarius.

"Come out Danarius! Your pets cannot stop us!" Fenris belted out, taking the lead of the group and heading up the stairs to the main room. As soon as they opened the door they regretted it. An arcane horror appeared along with waves of shades and other various demons. Danarius was long gone.

"There might be some valuable items in the chests. Take what you will. I...I need some air,"with that Fenris stormed out of the mansion.

"Well that went well i thought." Julianna said sarcastically. Varric let out a scoff and Isabela laughed a bit.

"You think we should check on him?" Bethany asked.

"I got this." Julianna sighed and jogged to catch up with the elf. Fenris was leaning up against a wall outside of the mansion.

"I fought so hard to get away from mages and yet I find myself in the company yet again." Fenris practically snarled. Julianna didn't need to look behind her to know that the others had followed behind them.

"I'm right here," Bethany snorted out.

"You harbour a viper in your midst," Fenris told Jules.

"She's my sister. She wouldn't hurt a fly," Julianna scoffed.

"She may be good now but even the best of consciences can fall prey to temptation," Fenris reasoned. Julianna laughed at the thought of her sister turning bad. Fenris eyed her warily yet handed her a small pouch of gold.

"Here is all the gold I have as Anso promised. And you may have my assistance if you need it."

"But where will you stay?" asked Julianna, confused.

"Well, this is mansion isn't occupied. I guess I'm staying here," Fenris shrugged.

"You could stay with me if you like," Isabela purred.

"Back off Bela," Julianna snapped at Isabela. Lycaenion had told her what she thought about the elf. Lycaenion had told her that she thought he was cute yet she didn't trust him.

"Oh I see, me-ow!" Isabela said and Juliana just shook her head at the captain.

"Well if that's all you need from us we'll be on our way" Juliana said to the elf and began to walk back to their small, decrepit house.

* * *

**Please review. Good or bad. **

**Love, **

**G-Baby8991 and iStoleUrPantz**


	3. Chapter 3

G-Baby8991: Everybody ready for another chapter?  
iStoleUrPantz: No  
G-Baby8991: Well get ready cuz here is another chapter.  
iStoleUrPantz: Son of a bitch!

* * *

Lycaenion had just gotten home when they had finished the battle. She walked inside, ignored her mothers gasp of horror. She grabbed a plate of bread and cheese and an injury kit, walked into her and her sisters room and slammed the door. She bound and stitched her wounds up quickly, ate the food and passed out on top of the covers, in only her small clothes, from sheer exhaustion.

When her sister got home Julianna talked with her mother for a bit then argued with Gamlen about snooping around their mail. The sister walked into the room Lycaenion was in and pulled the covers over her sister. Then Julianna herself laid down and fell asleep.

Next morning the girls awoke to...

"Wake up girls, you're late to your ball." The man who said this and poked Lycaenion ended up with a fist in the face.

"I knew that was coming." Juliana said, eyes still closed. Varric stumbled into the common room holding his gushing nose with the girls, all dressed and everything. Isabela and Fenris were there waiting and Isabela broke out in laughter at Varric and Fenris looked like he was trying to hold back a smile.

"Remind me never to wake up Lycaenion," Varric was in pain.

"You're lucky you didn't get a knife in the gut," Julianna giggled then regained herself.

"We need to head into High Town, there are a few things that I need to settle out." Juliana said and walked out the front door, her sister and the others in tow. Upon entering High Town, the group saw a rather odd scene. A dark haired man arguing with the Grand Cleric of the Chantry. The man stormed off leaving a piece of paper he had pinned up. Juliana was the first to look at the piece of parchment.

"Looks like we're going on a little adventure my dears" The brunette said, her accent thick.

"You only want to because you have the hots for the man who put it up." Isabela said laughing.

"Shut up." Juliana said and walked off to perform the task. The group stayed back a while and gave one another a knowing glance that agreed with Isabela, then walked off to join the eldest sister. They first went to the Wounded Coast. Where the group battled some Flint Company Mercenaries. As they looted around they found a locket with the name Meaghan Vael on it. Jules had an odd feeling that this had to do with that strikingly handsome man who put up the quest.

They left soon after that to the second place on parchment: The Docks. Of course they arrived at night so they had to deal with a quite a few Redwater Raiders, as they called themselves. In all honesty they were just one of the many groups of idiots that think they can take the streets at night. They dealt with them quickly and soon after dealing with more of the numerous Flint Company Mercenaries. They decided to skip sleep, mostly because Julianna wanted to, and go straight to the third and final location: The Mountains.

They arrived at around dawn with everybody except Lycaenion and Julianna yawning. They killed the mercenaries quickly and easily. They looted them and decided to hit up the Chantry where Julianna's mystery hot guy was.

When they got to the Chantry they found the mystery guy right inside the door. Julianna didn't walk towards him, she just stopped and had a nervous look in her eyes.

"Julianna go on," Lycaenion pushed her twin forward.

"Ummm, no thank you," Jules stated.

"Come off it love and go after it before I come on it," Isabela winked. Julianna let out a huff and walked over to the mystery man.

"Your family is avenged," Juliana said to the man.

"The paper? I had thought Her Grace had taken it down. You avenged my family?" The man stated.

"Yes, Julianna Hawke. These are my accomplices; My sister, Lycaenion, Varric, Isabela, and Fenris." Juliana replied.

The man responded, still surprised, "You have my eternal gratitude serah! It is comforting to think my parents might now rest easily in their graves."

"Who are you exactly?" Julianna asked, she heard Isabela snicker the background.

"I am Sebastian Vael, prince of Grace might prefer I introduce myself as a brother in the Chantry. But I could not stay after what happened to my family," Sebastian answered the question.

"Why didn't your family's enemies hunt you down as well?" Julianna asked as politely as she could, not trying to be rude.

"That's why I took the offensive. Thanks to you, those Flint Company assassins are no longer a danger. I'm the last of my line. Unless I survive, my family will have no justice," Sebastian responded, not offended by the question at all.

"Who sent these mercenaries?" Julianna was trying to glean as much information as possible.

"My family has ruled Starkhaven for six generations. We have enemies, but none who would identify themselves openly," Sebastian was somewhat irritated at the question. Julianna flushed and she heard a laugh she knew too well covered by a cough. She couldn't believe her own sister was laughing at her. The whole group except Julianna looked at Lycaenion in surprise. This was the first time they had ever heard her laugh. She ignored them and watched Jules.

"A distant cousin of mine is claiming rulership now, but he is... a bit simple," Sebastian went on. "He can be no more than a pawn in this plot."

"Surely you have an idea as to who was behind it?" Julianna reasoned.

"My parents were always...prudent...in how they handled out nobles. They didn't allow rivalries or resentments to flourish. The attack must have come from outside. Kirkwall is our largest trading partner. I came back here to find support for my claim and perhaps for a clue as to who is behind this foul deed," Sebastian explained to Julianna.

"Your parents probably don't much at this point, but I hope you sleep a bit easier," Julianna told him. He laughed and blushed a little which in turn caused her to blush.

"Yes I hope I will. Thank you," he told her honestly. "Consider this an advance. When I have secured my lands again, you will be paid royally," He gave her 10 sovereigns.

"Now if you will excuse me, I must meet the viscount and petition him for aid to fellow city," With that he left. They were all staring at her with some sort of amusement on their faces.

"Shutup," was all she said before walking out. They all snickered, even Fenris. As they followed her, each of them made comments. Isabela, funny sex jokes. Lycaenion, who is normally quiet, lines that aren't jokes but extremely funny. The same with Fenris. And Varric with his usual. They all enjoyed teasing her because she didn't get mad from it. They soon made it to Gamlen's house in Low Town. The twins' mother was standing outside waiting for them with a stern look on her face.

"Shit," Lycaenion mutters. They had forgotten to go to the market to pick up a few things. And they had also forgotten to leave a note that morning when they had left. Lycaenion started backing away like she was gonna make a run for it and Jules was trying to hide behind Isabela.

"And where have you two been? I don't see any groceries from the market. Lycaenion get you ass back here! You're not getting out of this!" Their mother practically yelled. "I swear to the Maker girl, I will..." Lycaenion ran straight back and stood there with pure fear on her face.

"Julianna Rae, if I don't see you come out from behind Isabela I will.."

"Okay! Okay! I'm out!" Julianna yelled and came out with her hands up with the same look of fear on her face.

"You have an odd living situation," Fenris observed carefully.

"It was Julianna's fault. She was the one that wanted to take the job because of the hot guy," Lycaenion blurted out.

"Is this true?" Mother asked.

"Umm... ok yes but mom he was really, really hot!" Julianna put her hands up in defense.

"I don't want to hear it. After all I've done for you, you can't even go to the market and pick me up the things I need!" Their mother yelled. Luckily there were no passersby.

Lycaenion scoffed.

"All you've done for us?! Ummm correct me if I'm wrong but it was me and Lycaenion who saved all your asses from the darkspawn, and we are the reason you're here in Kirkwall in the first place," Julianna was getting angry and her voice was rising with every word. Her sister looked at her in awe. She had never really gotten that angry before. Julianna took a threatening step forward. Everybody was on the sidelines watching. Lycaenion stepped in and put a hand on Jules' collarbone to stop her advancements. She whispered something in Julianna's ear that seemed to help. Julianna stormed past her mother and into the the house where everybody heard a door slam. Lycaenion soon followed with a glare at her mother.

"We are having a dinner for the festivities next week. You are all invited," Mother told the companions who stood awestruck, staring at what had just ensued.

"What festivities?" Fenris asked, still new to this world, having been a slave and on the run.

"The summer solstice," Mother explained gently. The summer solstice was a big deal. It was basically the summer equivalent to Christmas. "Oh and Varric could be so kind to pass the message to Anders, Merrill, and Aveline."

"Who...?" Fenris was getting really confused.

"Yeah, I guess I could do that for you Mrs. Amell," Varric still a little stunned.

"Well, here comes Anders now," Leandra stated. Indeed, Anders was walking down the street towards them. Everybody but Fenris and Leandra blanched. They all feared what would happen if Fenris found out Anders was a mage sharing a body with a "spirit" named Justice. All of them suspected the spirit was actually a demon. Lycaenion feared it the most. Julianna on the other hand was making bets with Varric and Isabela on who would come on on top. Julianna's money was on Fenris. Fenris shot a confused look towards the Anders man. As he got closer his lyrium started stirring things in him that only stirred when a blood mage or a mage that was possessed was around.

"Hello Mrs. Amell. How are you doing today?" Anders greeted Leandra. As soon as Lycaenion and Julianna heard his voice Julianna was out of the house to greet him like the somewhat lady she was. Lycaenion on the other hand was hiding.

"Hey Anders," Julianna greeted coming out of the house.

"Good morning Julianna. Where is your sister?" Varric and Isabela chuckled at his response. They all knew Anders had a crush on Lycaenion but Lycaenion hated him and therefore avoided him. When she did come around him he would flirt with her but she would just walk away. She ignored him quite often. He would talk to her but she didn't respond. It made him frustrated and his eyes would flash blue.

"Ummmm..." Jules didn't know what to say. But she ended up not having to say anything.

"Julianna why is that man glaring at me like some kind of feral animal?" inquired Anders.

"Because you're an abomination," Fenris snarled. There was sharing of words and then... a fight broke out. Magic was sizzling in the air and blows were being exchanged. Lycaenion heard it and was outside in an instant. She was between them. She was facing Anders.

"Stop it," She said quietly but it was enough to make anybody stop. Julianna gulped at the look on her face. It was a look of pure murderous rage. She knew that her sister got really pissed when fights erupted without a good reason. Unless she was starting them, then she was okay it. And it didn't help that she was tired and wounded. She spoke those two words more towards Anders than anybody. Sure Fenris had snarled and stuff but Anders had taken it to far. They had been around Fenris snarling before but he never did anything but he nevered started the fights unless they were slavers or really bad people.

"But... But... How can you defend him?" Anders yelled understanding that she was defending Fenris.

She didn't respond.  
"All he said about mages. He is just like the templars. Your sister is a mage. How can you stand by and let him talk like that?" She still didn't answer. And then basically all hell broke loose. He pushed Lycaenion.  
"Oh shit," Jules muttered. Isabela's face paled rather quickly.  
"Anders I would say 'Don't poke the bunny' but its a little too late for that," Varric stated.

* * *

**Please R&R... Please... Pretty please with a cherry on top.**


End file.
